Shine A Light
by coralsky
Summary: GreenYellow; two drabbles.
1. One Night

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon does not belong to me. The chorus is taken from David Archuleta's song, You Can. All rights to him for the song and Nintendo for Pokemon.**

**Short feeling drabble! Enjoy.**

* * *

Love wasn't logical; love couldn't be figured out. Love was weak, love swayed the heart, caused one to make foolish decisions. Green had told himself never to fall in love, to focus on his research, his training, his Pokemon...

Yet there was some part of him that longed for his other half. When he sat in his lonely room in Pallet and looked out at the night sky, he wondered how it'll be like to have someone beside him to marvel at the stars. To have someone waiting for him, holding his hand, knowing that no matter what she would be there waiting for him. Green wanted those things _so much _but he pushed them away and hid them behind his cold exterior... until someone who had been born to heal broke down those walls.

_~Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_, _you can~_

"Hi, Green. What are you doing?"

Green jumped at the soft voice and looked around for the intruder. As usual, he had been out on the rooftop, studying the Clefairy in relation to the moon's phases. Today was a new moon - darkness covered the town, although the sun was due to rise soon - yet there was a small group of Cleffa that only ventured out during the new moon. Green was intrigued by them and wanted to analyze them further, But his careful resarch had been disturbed by the small girl who was now making her way to where Green sat.

"Watch it," Green warned, seeing her almost slip and fall. "The tiles can be wet."

"Thanks," Yellow smiled, sitting beside him. "I've always been curious what you do up here."

"I study the Pokemon. Its fascinating at night," Green said. He offered the telescope to Yellow and she glanced up at the sky, here eyes wide with wonder. "Wow," she breathed. Green picked up his chart and continued to mark the careful movements of the Pokemon. When he glanced up, he found Yellow studying him intently. "What?"

"I can't believe you actually come up here in the dead of the night just to do research," Yellow said incredulously. "Aren't you tired after all the gym battles, and training me?"

Green shrugged. "I've always been a late sleeper. And training you isn't that much of a problem."

_~Save me from myself, you can~_

"I guess." Yellow bit her lip, twisting her fingers this way and that. Green waited, sensing she didn't come just to make casual talk; she had something she wanted to discuss with him. "Did you know Red left? For Unova?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. He told me he went there to do more training," Green replied.

"He didn't tell me," Yellow said softly, her fingers twisting in her hair. "He didn't care about me." Without warning, the tears started to fall, liquid diamonds splattering into her lap as her shoulders shook with sobs. "Why?" She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sure he didn't want to worry you," Green consoled her. "I think he thought you'd be worried about him." He reached out a shaky hand and gently patted Yellow on her back, trying to soothe her. Comforting girls had never been his strong point. Yellow didn't seem to calm down at his touch, on the contrary, her sobs became louder. Feeling distinctly awkward, Green wrapped a hand around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. "There, there," he soothed, trying to think of what people said to comfort others. He could smell a 'forest' smell clinging to Yellow's hair - it was fresh and smelt like flowers in the spring. Or cherry blossoms, he mused, feeling poetic.

Gradually Yellow's sobs diminished to hiccups and she lifted her face up to Green's. "I'm useless and weak," she stated. "I'm so useless, he didn't even remember me."

"Yellow, you are anything but useless or weak," Green retorted. If his trainings with Yellow had taught him anything, it was that she was probably the strongest person he had ever met. She seemed like a fairy to him - one with a core of steel. Despite the numerous times she failed, she never gave up. Yellow continually amazed him. When he'd thought she would never do it, she would suddenly find an extra reserve of strength and her power would rise again. And even at her weakest moments, Yellow would always be smiling. Her cheerfulness was like an eternal sun; Green caught himself laughing and marveling with her at the simplest things - cloud patterns in the sky, the leaves falling in the autumn, the cold touch of the river's water. She'd taught him that beauty was everywhere.

_~If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end~_

You just had to open your eyes and open your mind to see it.

"Yellow, listen to me." Yellow locked eyes with him. Green stared into those gold eyes, like rays of sunlight. "You are beautiful."

"Me? No, I'm - I'm not," she stuttered.

"You're beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He gripped her shoulders tightly. "Red's an idiot for not noticing you. He'll see you eventually, for who you are. And he'll love you too." Why did the words make his heart ache? "Don't change yourself. Be the way you are. You're beautiful," he repeated.

_~If you asked me, I would follow~_

He saw hope flare in Yellow's eyes, and then he saw the smile he had been waiting for, breaking across her face like a winter sun. "Thank you." She wound her fingers through his. "Thank you so much, Green." Before he could react, Yellow planted a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away, her face turning red as she slid out of his grasp.

All Green could do was sit there, the papers forgotten and fluttering down to the ground. He touched the spot where Yellow's lips had met his cheek, feeling warmth spread through him from that single patch. He was too disoriented to realize that dawn had broken, and the sun was casting its first beams of light upon the ground. The light illuminated a small girl with golden hair who was walking away.

He'd realized then, that maybe love couldn't be helped. It came when it chose - so that you could choose not to love as you could choose not to breathe. Maybe love didn't always hit one as first sight - it gradually dawned upon you, like the sunrise that cast away the night and brightened your eyes to see true beauty. And then one day, he woke up and found that he couldn't live without someone.

That was the day he knew that he loved Yellow de Viridian Grove. Still, he denied the truth even to himself, burying it deep down in his heart and convincing himself that what he felt for her was merely brotherly feelings. He zipped his lips and cast away the key.

_~But for now I'll just pretend_

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

_You can~_


	2. The Wall

**A/N: Another short Feeling drabble. I wrote this to be really ambiguous about who's gone and who's still there, so it's up to your own interpretation. Either way, someone is lost.**

* * *

"Hey, Yellow."

Green sat down on the grass. The sun was just starting to set and various colours were streaked across the sky. Red, gold, yellow, even purple. He thought of Yellow's hair and a lump rose in his throat. Her hair was like sunlight; her eyes were like springtime.

"The scenery here is just amazing," Green said. "Remember the times we always spent together here? This was your favourite secret place - the place where you could watch all the Pokemon interact together."

"And then we would always have picnics here. You told me that when you were stressed, you would come here and play with the Pokemon, and then you would feel better. Sometimes when you weren't around to comfort me, I would come here too. There's just something about this place that makes me feel so serene and happy. I think that's why you love it too."

Green closed his eyes and let the sounds of the nature wash over him. He felt totally at peace with the whole world. But there was one missing link.

"I know you feel like you can never shine, that you're too weak. That's why you wanted me to train you in the first place. You have so much potential to grow - you could be even stronger than me or Red. Yellow, don't you get it? All of us play a certain role, but you're the most important. You're the Healer. You're the one that keeps us together whenever we fight. You're the one who never gives up in the face of adversity. You're our guiding light that never fails to shine."

"You told me your dream, what you wanted to be. You said you wanted to be a Healer. I didn't get you at first, but now I do. Your ability is to heal Pokemon and people. And ... you healed me too."

"I've always needed to tell you something, but its too late. You're not here and all I'm doing is sitting alone missing you. Guess I pushed you away from me too much. I'm not used to depending on people, but somehow you sneaked up on me. Now there's this wall between us, this distance which I can never cross. Its too late for regrets."

"I'm thinking about the words I would say to you if I was with you right now. I should've admitted this earlier, but -" Green struggled to get the words out. "I love you. I love the way you laugh at the smallest things. I love the way you always blush when I tease you. I love the way you would sacrifice yourself for anybody you cared about, even if it hurt you." Smaller things slipped out. "I love the way you talk in your sleep. The way you liked to daydream. The way you would dance in the rain, when no one was watching."

Green didn't cry, but a single tear dripped down his cheek.

"I wish I could be with you another day. Just one more day. And I'd tell you everything that I left unsaid. I love you. I'd say it a thousand times over and over again, but its pointless now knowing that you'll never hear me. I can't see you now, but I hope you're happy. I think its time for me to move on too. But..."

"I wish you were here."

* * *

"Its been so long." The small blond girl trudged up the hill and stared at the sky. The sun was rising, and the sky was gradually turning a lighter shade of blue. The dark gray clouds were slowly starting to turn white. Yellow felt a smile tug at her lips as she thought of how beautiful this place was.

"I never knew why you liked the sunset so much," Yellow wondered. "To me, the sunrise is always better since it signals the start of a new day, a new beginning. I do suppose the colours of the sunset are prettier, but the whole point of the sunrise is to shine a light on everything else."

"I think of you everytime I come here. I remember the times we spent together training on these hills. You taught me to actually utilise my powers to my fullest. You taught me to gain confidence in myself and my Pokemon."

"I'm so glad I finally noticed you. You were living in the shadow of him for so long. I wish I'd known it sooner though; then maybe we could have had more time together."

"I'd never seen you so relaxed before. Do you know you smile more when you're with me? I don't think Red, Blue or any of the others have really seen you smile. The first time you smiled truly, I almost didn't believe it. Your green eyes lit up and you laughed. I like the way you laugh. You should have laughed more."

Yellow hugged her knees to her. "He may be the one who gave me the first push, but you were the one who was there with me every step of the way. Even though I would fall, you wouldn't say anything. You'd just tell me to get stronger. I knew I complained so much about you being tough with me, but the truth is that you help me grow faster."

"I sometimes wondered whether you would grow jealous of him, even with your Gym Leader status. After all, he was the Champion. You told me that yes, he was the frontrunner but you finally understood something. Trainer. That may not seem so important to most, but you are the one who actually brings people and Pokemon up. You share their triumph. You're the one who teaches us how to spread our wings and fly. You don't care much about personal glory; you sacrifice yourself for us instead. Thank you."

"And now I can't be with you. Its like everything I ever wanted was right in front of me, and then it was gone. If only... if only..." Yellow started crying. "If only you knew how much you mattered to me." She didn't attempt to wipe away her tears; they fell to the grass like little drops of dew.

"I'm too shy to express stuff like that. I wish you'd known sooner. That I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way your eyes are like the Viridian Forest - strong and pure. The way you put all your effort into mastering something. That sometimes when you couldn't sleep, you'd go to the piano and start playing. Do you know that music is love in search of words? Being with you made me feel whole. I don't think anyone else has _always_ been there for me. You never gave up on me. I love the way you never expressed yourself out loud. You didn't place much trust in words; your actions spoke enough for me. I knew you loved me, but did you know that I loved you just as much? That's the question that tortures me."

"I... I hope you're happy, wherever you are," Yellow sniffed. "I need to move on too, but don't think I'll forget you. I miss you but the two of us can't be together anymore. And we'll meet again, eventually."

"This time, we'll be together forever."

* * *

The two of them sat on the hillside, unaware of the other being there. Yellow reached out her fingers when Green stretched his fingers out, and for a moment, their fingers collided and the invisible wall between them disappeared. Yellow stared in shock at the green-eyed boy on the other side. Green startled, then smiled when he saw the blonde girl. They leaned forward, their eyes expressing all that they wanted to say.

Without a sound, the wall was back.

"I can't see you again. I guess you're gone forever," Yellow murmured.

"This is the last time," Green realized. "It'll never happen again."

They got up and walked away from each other without looking back. One of the figures gave a small smile.

"Take care." The figure paused. "And..."

"Goodbye."

And there was only one lone figure left, heading down the hill.


End file.
